


Profano

by Asamijaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Dean a sido convertido en un Vampiro, Sam busca en Castiel alguna salvación para su hermano.





	Profano

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño One Shot iba a ser un Drabble, pero se pasó por un poco xD  
> Lo escribí cuando terminé de ver la 4ta temporada, pero no contiene spoiler alguno, creo que es muy aparte de la historia (?) [Aunque con lo que Vi en la 6ta temporada me emocioné mucho, tiene algunas referencias]  
> En fin, estos dos me han encantado demasiado, de una forma insana. Espero poder escribir más de ellos pronto, mientras éste es mi primer aporte >w<

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※   
**"PROFANO"**  
※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

Puede escucharlo, puede escucharlos claramente.

Los latidos de sus corazones son rítmicos, frenéticos, y puede escucharlos; no habla solamente del suyo. Palpitan y palpitan, dentro de su cabeza, por sobre sus orejas, haciéndose insoportables. Quiere gritar. Quiere enterrar sus uñas en sus oídos para no tener que escucharlo.

Tiene hambre. Lo siente entre sus papilas gustativas. Sabe que necesitará comer tarde o temprano.

Los corazones de las personas cerca de ahí son insoportablemente ruidosos. Al menos no son muchos. Aquella parte de la ciudad estaba casi desierta, fue el lugar más cercano al que podían ir.

Puede escuchar sus voces, sus pasos, como algunos corren, otros ríen. Que se callen, por favor. No quiere escucharlos.

Intenta moverse. Las cadenas suenan, no lo dejan ir. No lo dejan moverse a más de una centímetros. Empieza a luchar. Es inútil.

La sangre que corre por sus venas arde demasiado, quiere correr lejos de ahí, hasta que sus piernas no den para más.

Escucha los latidos acercarse, pasos, la respiración de alguien entrar. Puede oler su sudor, puede oler el miedo y la pena que lo impregnan como perfume. Un tóxico perfume que nadie más puede notar. Y a él le llama a gritos.

El chillido de la puerta hace que se quede quieto, casi como un instinto que le advierte un inexplicable peligro. Desliza su mirada desesperada hasta la silueta que se manifiesta en el lugar. Pero son dos. Es raro, juraría que no lograba escuchar nada de uno de ellos.

No habían latidos. No había olor. No había nada. Era como un cascarón vacío que se movía como si en verdad estuviera vivo.

Sonríe. Se sienta y se apoya en la pared. Pared manchada con el tiempo, con pintura desgastado y color ilegible, que trazaba círculos formando símbolos que ahora no se molestaba en reconocer.

Sabía que debía hacer. Sólo tenía que mantenerse lejos mientras uno de ellos acercaba una copa. Es lo que tenía que hacer para que siguieran alimentándolo. Tenía hambre, y esa comida era asquerosa. Necesitaba algo fresco, su paladar se lo imploraba con desesperación, pero no quería escucharlo.

Ve a la persona dar unos pasos atrás ante la mirada de aquel cascarón vacío. Se abalanza rápidamente a beber aquel putrefacto nectar carmín. Sangre. En una cantidad mucho más reducida de lo que pudiera desear. Pero de esa manera aún podía permanecer vivo. Tal vez después deba simplemente atacar a aquel para succionar toda su sangre, pero debía esperar el momento más indicado.

—¿No puedes hacer nada? —Un sollozo. Una voz que ya no podía recordar, pero sonaba nostálgica, como un eco de sus memorias. Un eco perdido ante todo el ruido que le rodeaba y se colaba por sus oídos.

—Está fuera de mi alcance —El otro dice con voz monótona. El divino azul de sus ojos se dirige hasta sus profanos fanales verdes. No sabe cómo interpretar aquella expresión, ¿Lástima? Quizá sería lo más acertado. Más en su rostro no resalta ni un verdadero sentimiento.

—Castiel, por favor —, el castaño jala de la manga de la gabardina perteneciente al otro.

Él termina de beber la última gota de aquella sangre. Pero nunca es suficiente. Aún puede escuchar los latidos de aquel que lo mantiene con vida. No lo entiende, ¿Por qué mantener vivo a un monstruo? Él ya no tenía motivos por los cuales seguir, más que para saciar su caprichoso apetito.

Escucha sus murmullos, los escucha tan claro como si estuvieran susurrando en su oído, pero sólo escucha la voz del más alto de los dos.

Los pasos de aquella presencia se acercan hasta el límite de donde sus cadenas le permiten pasar. Lo atraviesa sin dudar. No podía sentir del todo su presencia, es como si no fuera humano.

Su tacto era frío, helado. Aún con su tacto no podía sentir el pulso de aquel ser, ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era él?

—Hola, Dean —, pronuncia con su gélida voz. Tiene que alejarse.

Siente su espalda reposar sobre la pared. No quería estar cerca de aquella persona. Algo le alertaba, le decía que tenía que tener cuidado. Él era quien irradiaba peligro.

—Apártate —, sisea. Los punteagudos dientes se muestran en advertencia. El otro no se inmuta.

—No lo haré, Dean —, decreta con seguridad. El vampiro siente su piel erizarse como un animal ante la amenaza —, ¿Acaso un poco de sangre demoníaca es suficiente para hacerte olvidar tu deber? No te he sacado del verdadero infierno para que sucumbas ante esto.

Sus palabras fueron como una reminiscencia. Dean Winchester era su nombre, él había salido del mismo infierno y el que ahora le mirada mientras sus ojos goteaban era su hermano menor, al que había jurado proteger con su propia alma. Y justo ahora sangre demoníaca que no podía controlar corría por sus venas, profanando todo su ser.

—Yo soy... —Balbucea intentando formular algo coherente. Alza su perdida mirada esmeralda, opacada por el carmín —, ¿Cas? —le reconoce.

—Así es —, contesta el Ángel ante el corrupto. Dean siente su cuerpo temblar, algo en sus adentros aún le advierte del peligro, algo en su interior no quiere estar cerca de aquella pura imagen, sin embargo, otra parte de él le dice todo lo contrario.

—Castiel, vete, no te acerques — susurra con voz trémula. sus cadenas suenan a la vez que sus manos rasgan la pared a sus espaldas, en un intento desesperado de huir. Tiene miedo y no sabe por qué —. No quiero lastimar a nadie, no quiero seguir así.

Fue entonces cuando el ángel le hace una señal a Sam, él le pasa una cuchilla. Ninguno de los hermanos está seguro de lo que hacen. El ser celestial remanga su gabardina, hace que aquel filo corte su piel. Aquel líquido escarlata brota, el ritmo cardíaco del profano se acelera, su paladar se hace agua.   
Tiene hambre, sus instintos le gritan de nuevo. Eran tan simples y primitivos como los de un animal salvaje.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —Cuestiona, suena contenido, está conteniéndose todo lo humanamente posible.

—Bebe —, exige Castiel. Dean niega.

—No quiero, si lo hago no voy a poder parar.

-—Nadie te está pidiendo que te contengas. Este cuerpo no puede morir de esa forma, de todos modos.

fue cuestión de segundos. El vampiro enterró sus dientes en la extremidad de aquel ser. Escuchó un gesto de dolor, pero lo único que captaba su completa atención era el dulce néctar que succionaba.

Castiel siente como este bebía sin parar. Lágrimas cayeron en el concreto, desapareciendo entre las gotas de espesa sangre. Acaricia la cabeza del mayor de los hermanos Winchester, puede sentir a este sollozar mientras seguía alimentándose.

Por un segundo Dean puede escuchar los latidos del ángel, puede sentir una pizca de calidez en su cuerpo. Puede oler lágrimas que no son suyas.

Y entonces siente su propio corazón frenarse ante el tacto del ángel por atrás de su cabeza. Escucha los gritos de su hermano. Logra levantar su mirada hasta el rostro angelical del otro, lee sus labios.

—La próxima vez que salvaré, Dean —logra identificar. Dean sonríe y logra formar unas pocas palabras antes de que aquella luz le destruyera desde adentro.

—Tú siempre estás salvándome —Formuló antes de que aquella profana existencia se viera extinta en manos de un servidor del cielo.

No sería la primera o última vez en que las cosas terminaban de esa forma, Castiel ya había vivido varias veces momentos como esos. El destino era caprichosa y tenía razones para jugar con él.

Pero sin duda, la próxima vez sería la última, lo salvaría.


End file.
